Development
by LostGypsy
Summary: Wilson has a hard time understanding at first, but over time realizes why yearns so badly for House's respect and friendship: love. Now divorced, he needs the support of someone, but even as the best friend, House may be uneasy helping him. Slash later.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second official fanfic. It is a House/Wilson fic from House M.D.. Slash is naturally there, not planned for the first good part of the story though. At least six chapters without it. If one thing I've learned writing my first one of these is that they always read better when you don't rush the story.

This takes place just before the latest episode, (sorry I don't know the titles) it's the one where House gives an old man a heart transplant with the heart of a fat dead woman with gallbladder disease and Wilson finds out Julie, his "wife," is cheating on him so he gets out of the house. Also in the clinic, House gives pills to a man who gets turned on by his mom. I love this show.

Disclaimer: You and I both know, I didn't and never will own this show or anything about it, although I would never protest to having Hugh Laurie or the man that plays Dr. James Wilson in my possession for awhile.

Beginning is here:

House had spent the night attempting to fall asleep in front of the television set again. He was now watching the morning Christian Channel shows whilst making many a sarcastic remark at the "kneeling freaks" on the t.v..

Within an hour he had made his way out the door and into his silver Lexus. He drove his key into the ignition and felt the car pulse as the engine started. The lights from behind each of the buttons slowly brightened to an obnoxious neon green. It was the same ride as always, twenty minute drive to the hospital, five minutes driving through the parking garage to his spot, ten minutes of sitting in the car for lack of wanting to get out.

Picking his cane out of the seat next to him, House began to limp through the garage. His car beeped behind him signaling that no one-minded jerk would be able to smash his windows without paying a great deal of money.

The muscles in his leg, or what was left of them, weren't hurting nearly as bad as last week, but still the ever constant pain hung over him. He reached into his left pant pocket and instinctively gripped the raw smoothness of the half empty bottle of Vicodin, just for the comfort of knowing it's there.

He made his way into his office, ignoring the eyes of all around him to avoid any pointless conversations. However, once in his office, he turned off the lights but left the blinds about the glass walls open just so that he could watch everyone passing by without being seen himself. He saw Cuddy walk by who shot him a disapproving look even through the shades. She walked towards his door and poked her head in.

"House, briefing in twenty minutes, I have a new case for you after that."

House looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, then his expression changed drastically to an enormous smile, "Thank you so much Lisa!"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in response to his sarcasm, "Twenty minutes House."

She left and House resumed watching passer bys from behind his desk.

_There's Dr. McLachlan. Now, why might he be retying his tie at this point of the day, with one button open none the less?_

House scanned the hallway for any possible candidates to Dr. McLachlan's makeout partner.

_Ah, hello Nurse Jackson, your hair seems a bit untidy this morning._

Caught up in probing into the lives of others, House hadn't noticed Wilson pass by the hallway and walk to his door.

"People watching again?"

"Not people watching, I'm just catching up on the latest gossip."

"You should consider some new hobbies."

"I could say the same to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your right shoe isn't tied, the socks don't match, and you're blushing right now. You're either having an affair or you're still recovering from last night's drinks."

Wilson was blushing but he certainly wasn't having an affair so he fired back at House, "You're wrong House, unlike you I'm actually attempting to keep up my love life."

"Ooh, nice one. Ten points for Dr. Wilson."

Wilson sighed, he had come in here to hopefully have a comforting conversation with Greg. His home life had not been great as of late and he needed someone to talk to. Over his breath he muttered, "What the hell was I thinking coming here?"

House looked up, "What was that?"

Wilson put a confused look on his face, "What was what?"

"Nothing," House turned his head down. He knew what he had heard, he just wasn't sure why.

Wilson sighed, he wanted to walk out now, but it would seem pointless, he would've come in just to talk to House without any work related reason and that was unacceptable. Instead he said, "You plan on showing up for the briefing?"

"Perhaps."

Wilson nodded, he had now asked about work, he had made a reason for coming in, now he could leave. He took one last look at House who was conveniently avoiding eye contact then walked out.

"That was awkward," House said once he was alone in the room again. Maybe he actually would show up at the briefing, try to get a closer look at Wilson. _Until then…_ House picked up his tennis ball and turned around in his chair to have another round of catch with the wall in front of him.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

House showed on time to the briefing, to the surprise of everyone. He ignored everyone's astonished looks and took a seat near the end of the table. When everyone else had taken their chair Cuddy threw him one last look, she was bewildered to why House had finally shown to one of these meetings, on time none the less, but she smiled pleasantly then began.

"This month we've…"

_Blah, blah, blah, keep on going Cuddy._ House shifted his gaze across the table. He saw his team, _one, two, three little ducklings all in a row._ Cameron turned around, sensing House's gaze. She had the same questioning look as Cuddy. House crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. She rolled her eyes, sighed, then turned her attention back to Cuddy.

Two seats down from House's team was Wilson. He was acting his regular self. He sat straight in his chair, one arm on the table, one off, a pen being passed over his fingers unconsciously. His hair hadn't been combed though. The usual waves that spilled over his forehead were now flipped back messily. _It must be an affair. No one comes to work like that if they didn't have sex the last night._

House knew Wilson would try to avoid him the whole day, hell he was already doing it now. House was practically boring a hole into the side of Wilson's head with his gaze but Wilson wouldn't turn. House would have to resort to scheming.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

An hour after House's lunch he gave Cuddy another surprise and walked into the clinic. She watched him walk by her straight through the doors that led into his most hated part of the hospital.

_What the hell has gotten into him?_

House discreetly smiled as he walked past Cuddy, this was going to give her a real run for her money. _He, Greg House, walking voluntarily into the clinic?_ However, he wasn't walking into any of the exam rooms to give treatment, no, he was going to be the patient.

Ever since he and Wilson had become good friends, they agreed to become each other's official doctor. And now that House was suffering from a "great deal of sharp pains in his pinky" he needed his doctor to come and give him a diagnosis.

House now knew why his patients always complained about the long wait. He had been sitting on the exam table for nearly twenty minutes when Wilson finally walked into the room.

Wilson began, "I'm sorry, I got tied up with a patient Mister-" he had seen the name on the chart in his hands and his worst thought was confirmed when looked up to see the overly confident face of Greg House smirking at him.

"House. What the hell are you doing here?"

House traded his regular voice for a whiny, more girly version of it and said, "Oh Dr. Wilson, my pinky! It hurts sooo bad."

"Don't you have anything better to do than waste my clinic hours."

"You speak as though it's a bad thing."

Wilson sighed and took a seat on the rolling stool provided, "What do you want House?"

"I want to know who you're having the affair with. Is it someone here?"

Wilson growled and lurched from his chair which went rolling back behind him, "House! I'm not having an affair!"

House raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at Wilson's outburst. "Then why don't your clothes match, why was your hair not combed this morning at the briefing, and why are you getting so upset right now?"

"I just had a rough sleep last night. And you would be upset too if your best friend continuously accused you of cheating on your wife."

House thought that over. "It still doesn't make sense."

"Listen House, I'm not one of your bizarre cases, so just leave me be alright?" Wilson gathered his things and started for the door.

House put his whiny voice back on, "Oh but James, you forgot about my pinky." He stuck his smallest finer out and waved his hand obnoxiously.

Wilson took one look back, sighed, and left the room, firmly closing the door behind him.

House set his hand down and thought of what he had just learned. The look Wilson had given him before he left, _was it a tear in his eye?_ House frowned,_ maybe it's not an affair._

--- --- --- --- --- ---

House went home that day troubled. Tomorrow he had to prove to the hospital's committee that his seventy year old patient needed a heart more than anyone else. That however would probably prove to be easier than his other task. If it killed House, he wanted to find out what was up with Wilson. He had almost considered just flat out asking him, but that wouldn't be any fun.

House ate his dinner, a ham sandwich, then sat before his piano. It was a fast paced, distressful song tonight. Something he knew by heart. It was a song he played a lot as of late.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

With a meager three hours of sleep behind him the next morning, House rose and followed his same routine. He made breakfast, ate half of it, showered, put on new clothes, and drove to the hospital.

After resting in his car, he made his way inside to the elevator where he met Cuddy.

"You ready for your meeting today?"

"Is that some kind of new sex term I should know about?"

Cuddy shot House a disapproving look.

House sighed at her lack of humour, "If you're asking if I have all my words written out on note cards then no."

"But you have an idea of what you're saying?"

The elevator opened, "I have to go do doctor stuff now, by the way that shirt is quite revealing."

Cuddy sighed and stood behind the closing doors, a little more self conscious than before.

House relaxed as he stepped off the elevator, the truth was he hadn't given his patient a second thought as soon as he had stepped out of the hospital last night. The entirety of his restless sleep had been centered around thoughts of what is wrong with Wilson.

"Speak of the devil," House said to himself as he saw Wilson turn a corner into his hallway.

Wilson knew House was watching him. God, that man was annoying. He kept his head looking forward, he was determined to avoid Greg and his attitude this morning.

House noticed Wilson wouldn't look at him. Wilson may of as well as just asked House to humiliate him. House stopped his walk abruptly then turned and shouted clear across the hallway, "Hey James! Did you have another wild, unabashed fucking again last night with your so called wife?"

Wilson's face reddened and his chest heated with anger, "Dammit House!" He turned around furious, "I am _not_ having any damned affair!"

The hallway went silent and cleared quickly, leaving only an upset Wilson staring sadly into the scrutinizing eyes of his supposed best friend.

He shook his head and hung it low to hide his glossy eyes. Without looking up he said, "Greg, you're a smart man," he thought his eyes had cleared so he looked House in the eye, "you know I'm not having an affair." He spoke as calmly as he could.

House had seen the red, wet, eyes, "Then James, do tell, who are you having sex with?"

Wilson sighed, "It isn't always about sex."

House raised his eyebrows as though to say, "Yes it is."

Wilson exhaled slowly still trying his hardest to keep calm. "House if you can't except that maybe I'm just having a bad week then leave it alone."

Wilson walked away and slowly the hallway started to crowd again. House stood still in everyone's way, staring blankly at the spot where Wilson had just stood. He was again stumped by Wilson's sudden unexplained attitude. He had been so sure it was an affair, but Wilson was right, they both knew it wasn't one, the tears had told him that. Then suddenly something clicked within his head.

"Shit," House said aloud. Just as when solving a case, his solution to Wilson's mystery came in one revelation. If he was right, it _was_ always about sex. If he was right, Julie was the one having the affair.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

At the end of the day, the transplant team had given House's patient the heart of a dead woman, despite the disapproval of House's request for a heart donor. The man's granddaughter loved him, his wife came running back to him, and it made House sick to his stomach. As he sat in his office, passing a tennis ball between his hands, he thought of the future of that family. The man probably only had another ten to fifteen years on his life, during which his wife would probably leave at least twice more. The granddaughter would get married and get a life of her own, and slowly the family connection would disintegrate.

_Until a funeral of course. That always brings everyone together._

House then shifted his thoughts back to his best friend. He had never been more sure of anything, Wilson was the one being cheated on. _God, and I've been such a jackass to him._

With a troubled mind, House left his office and drove home.

It was only two hours before a knock came at House's apartment door. _Bad timing,_ House thought as he set his half made sandwich down. He already knew who was on the other side of the door.

As the door opened, Wilson looked almost shamefully up at House. It had not been easy for him to come here.

House considered saying that he had predicted this, but no, he had been rude enough he decided. _If only people knew what I didn't say, then they'd really have reason to hate me._ Instead, House played it cool and said, "You idiot! You told her."

Wilson sighed, "No, she told me."

House's thoughts were confirmed.

"I knew I hadn't been spending enough time at home," Wilson paused waiting for House to say something but for some reason, he held his tongue. Wilson continued, "You were right though, it's always about sex. She was the one having the affair."

House stood aside to let his friend in, "You wanna beer?"


	2. Chapter 2

This took way too long and I apologize. This one is probably quite uneventful, but as I said in the first one, I want this to go slow so that actually seems at least slightly realistic. Hope you all like : )

* * *

Wilson woke before House, he had figured he would. He lay still for a moment letting all his memory soak back in. Last night he had come home early with dinner as a surprise for his wife. It turned out he got the surprise.

_He knew he had been spending too much time away from home. Julie and James had barely talked to each other for months, and despite his doubts on being able to bridge the gap between them he was at least going to try this time. He wanted to try this time._

_Wilson left work two hours earlier than usual by permission of Cuddy, and on his way home made a quick stop at Julie's favorite Chinese take-out restaurant then ran in next door to pick up his order of two dozen roses. Speeding and smiling his whole way home, Wilson pictured the reaction of his wife when he got home. If nothing else, it would give them one more romantic evening together._

_He powered down his car, gathered his gifts and hastily let himself into his house. He first went to the kitchen, passing a couple of rooms on his way, none of them with the presence of Julie. He considered yelling for her but then realized this would be even better is he could have it all set up by the time she came downstairs._

_Getting a vase from the cabinets he tried his best to be quiet so as not to let Julie know he was home. He chose one and began arranging the roses in it._

_Then he heard Julie's voice upstairs. "On the phone, as always," Wilson spoke softly over his still smiling lips._

_However, his grin faded when he heard another voice. "Surely no one can talk on the phone that loud," Wilson hesitantly walked away from his roses and picked up the phone in the kitchen to hear the mocking dial tone._

_He winced, "Maybe it's only a girlfriend she has over." Wilson fell silent and strained his ears to once more hear the second voice, it was too deep for any woman._

_Fearing the worst, Wilson began his reluctant lingering walk to the base of the stairs where he could hear what was being said. He heard one of Julie's giggles followed by a gasp and then the man's voice, "I bet you never felt this before." Julie moaned with pleasure in response._

_Wilson still kept quiet even with the enormous pressure of tears behind his eyes._

_Shaking a little, he slowly made his way up the stairs, with each step the voices getting louder and the pressure behind his eyes growing. At the top he saw the bedroom door open only a few inches, he crept softly to the door his face shriveling up with pain. The scene presented in the crevice in the doorway confirmed everything. Wilson watched sadly for a moment without really seeing anything._

_He then felt his legs give out and he sunk to the floor, pushing himself back to the wall. He was no longer trying to be quiet, and Julie had apparently heard him for she immediately told the man to stop. Wrapped in one of the sheets she came out into the hallway first looking to the right and then to the left where she saw her husband shaped into a wreck before her._

_"Oh god James," she paused not knowing what to say, "I never wanted you to find out this way."_

_Wilson looked at her incredulously but didn't have the energy to start an argument, he could barely form words right now._

_He dropped his head to his knees and tried his hardest not to whimper like some pitiable puppy. Julie knelt down beside him and started to say something but Wilson shoved himself away from her bunching up the hallway's carpet beneath him. He fell without the support of the wall behind him which only added to his humiliation._

_He stood up, "Julie don't bother. It's probably better this way right?" Wilson asked not able to believe himself and began staggering to the stairs, "There's Chinese food and roses downstairs, share it with your friend."_

_"Oh god…I'm so sorry James."_

_Wilson simply nodded, made his way down the stairs, and quickly out the front door. He grabbed his keys from his pocket, locked the door and then pushed the key through the mail slot. He knew he would have to come back in eventually but right now he wanted no ties to this house or anything, or anyone in it. He wanted to forget everything._

_Now bawling freely, he sunk into his car seat and started the engine. Wilson spoke to himself between sobs and gasps, "Where the hell am I gonna go?" He had a few friends who he didn't care for nearly enough to go to for comfort, there was Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, they would all be too awkward, too pitiful. House._

_Dammit._

_House would surely rub this is in his face, but House was the only person Wilson would ever trust with this information, despite everything, Greg was his best friend since medical school and even though he was an arrogant bastard who never knew when to keep his mouth shut, he was the only person Wilson wanted to go to right now. Just thinking of Greg had somehow calmed him down. He stepped on the acceleration and backed out of the driveway to his friend's home._

Wilson sat up abruptly, realizing that even just running through yesterday's events had made him uncomfortable. He then calmed himself by thinking that at least it was over, he was free of ties again and he could be with whoever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Wilson lifted the covers off him and turned to face House's bedroom door.

_Whoever he wanted…_

An incredulous look spread over Wilson's face as he realized what he was thinking. He quickly cleared his mind. It had always been a casual thing for him to imagine friends in a more intimate way, it was that way for most people, but for whatever reason what he had just conjured in his mind didn't seem like safe territory. Wilson stood up, he needed a shower.

House awoke the next morning to the sound of his shower running. His face was contorted into confusion. He wasn't in the shower. His eyes fluttered open to make sure then quickly closed again.

Nope, he was in his bed. House rolled over and saw two finished beers and a spilled bottle of Vicodin. "That explains the head," House said as he clutched his throbbing forehead, "now for the shower." Then House's head actually started to function for the first time that morning.

"Wilson." As the water shut off in the bathroom, the rest of his brain kicked in, including the more devious side. He knew from past experience if he appeared asleep just a few minutes longer, Wilson would find his way to the kitchen and cook up a long awaited breakfast. House turned away from the bathroom door and shut his eyes. He heard the blow dryer go on and he chuckled quietly to himself. Then minutes later it turned off and Wilson stepped out.

"House are you really sleeping?" Wilson asked this just quietly enough to let him continue sleeping if he really was.

House answered by letting out an obnoxious snore.

Wilson smirked and nodded, "Breakfast will take about half an hour."

House smiled to himself, he was going to like having Wilson back for awhile.

As Wilson was leaving the bedroom, House turned back over and he caught a short glimpse of Wilson's backside.

"Not bad," House said to himself with sarcasm, yet he meant it with truth. It was obvious to everyone that Wilson was a good looking man but House would never go that way so he found it more as amusement to poke fun at Wilson's sexuality.

When House could begin to smell breakfast he changed and left for the kitchen, sitting himself on a stool.

"Pancakes again?" House said in a sarcastic whine.

"It's better than what you normally eat," Wilson said as he placed a full plate in front of House.

House picked up his fork and immediately began cutting into his food. He had missed actually eating breakfast.

Wilson took the stool next to House and began with his own breakfast.

They were silent for some time until House took a second to speak whilst still chewing on his food, "This is good."

"You're just saying that because it's the first breakfast you've had in years that didn't consist of coffee and sugar."

"There's nothing wrong with a little pick up in the morning."

Wilson made a sound signaling he didn't agree but he wasn't going to argue.

They both continued eating in a comfortable silence.

House glanced over and saw that Wilson was eating slightly faster than he was. He started to chew a little faster, his devious side telling him that if he and Wilson finished around the same time then Wilson would also do all the dishes. As long as he had someone else around he was going to make use of them. House managed to pace himself almost perfectly, he finished moments before Wilson and stalled by yawning.

Wilson stood and reached over to grab House's plate and stack with his in the sink.

"You're too kind."

"You're too lazy."

House grinned and pushed himself upright off his stool, limping across the room to the couch where he turned on the television.

Wilson shouted over the running water and commercials House was watching, "House we're leaving in ten minutes do you really have time to watch television?"

"Correction," House shouted back, "you may be leaving in ten minutes, I however, am sticking to my schedule."

Wilson turned off the sink and came to sit next to him on the couch. "So you're going to sit here for another hour, making snide remarks at the reporters, while I go off to work and then have to explain to Cuddy why you're still home."

"Depends on what channel I turn on this morning, but you got the basic gist of it."

Wilson sighed, then stood gathering his things. He walked towards the door and just before he would've opened it he turned back to House and tried to persuade him once more. "If I wait another fifteen minutes will you drive in with me, instead of jumping on your two-wheeled death trap."

"Hey, my motorcycle hasn't killed anyone yet, and why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm a friend, who would rather explain why we were five minutes late than why you died on the way to work."

"Go to work I'm not going to die," with that said, House left the topic and turned up the volume on the television in order to drown out anything else Wilson had to say.

Wilson sighed and again turned around, this time making his way through the door. Once out in the hallway he slowed his steps thinking about something House had said. "Why do you care so much?" It was obvious House thought very little of him so why did he give so much in return?

Wilson shrugged his thoughts off as he stepped outside. He had to go to work, and do his best to ignore thoughts of House.


End file.
